En tus brazos olvide mi soledad
by shi no hime
Summary: Ella estaba sola... El tambièn , empezò en amistad y Termino en AMOR... SeiyaxMina
1. Chapter 1

En tus brazos olvide mi soledad.

Capitulo I

EL REENCUENTRO

Han pasado dos años desde que los Three Lights se fueron de la tierra, Darien y Serena seguían juntos, estaban en el ultimo año de preparatoria, Darien después de arreglar de la pelea con Sailor Galaxia, metió otro tramite para ir a Estados Unidos, alegando que la vez pasada no había podido ir por problemas personales, lo aceptaron y se quedo un año en estados unidos con la única diferencia que esta vez si escribió por lo menos una vez a la semana. Después de ese año regreso a Japón a lado de su "bombom". Lita seguía en el club de cocina, Amy seguía siendo la mas lista puesto que su único rival se había ido (claro taiki era el único que le podía hacer competencia), Rei se cambio de escuela y se fue junto con las chicas (cabe mencionar que según yo le rogó mucho al abuelo) y Mina se seguía abriendo paso en el música ya era algo conocida en la región.

chicas apúrense que se nos hace tarde

espera lita no corras-dijo ami

no todas tenemos esa energía- continuo mina-por cierto donde esta Serena no la veo

tienen razón donde se habrá quedado-dijo rei mientras veía a todos lados

chicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssss! Espérenme! No sean así-cuando por fin las logro alcanzar – que malas son por que no me esperaron T-T

nosotras no tenemos la culpa de que tardes tanto

si serena eres muy lenta pero es por comer tanto y no hacer ejercicio

En ese momento toco el timbre de la escuela y todas salieron corriendo.

Por fin llegamos-dijo rei con la voz agitada

Pero que suerte tenemos chicas no ha llegado el maestro-en ese momento una de sus compañeras se acerco y les dijo…

Es que no saben chichas-comento con cara de admiración

¿Que pasa Akitzuki? (es una alumna inventada que puse para que "anunciara" la llegada de ellos)

Se dice que llegaron nuevos alumnos y por eso el maestro tarda tanto

¡¿En serio! ¡espero que estén guapos¡

Mina no digas tonterías, lo que me extraña es que se integre un alumno nuevo a medio curso

Si, tienes razón amy, eso esta muy raro- dijo lita mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla

Bueno como sea esperemos a ver que pasa

Amigas y si se trata de un nuevo enemigo

¿Qué dices mina?

Es que acaso no se han dado cuenta de que siempre que entra alguien nuevo al salón llega un nuevo enemigo o una sorpresa para todas.

Tienes razón mina no me había dado cuenta de eso

Solo pónganse a pensar y lo verán

Si es verdad

Bueno esperemos que no sea nada malo

Si mina no lo agüeres (si de casualidad ustedes no conocen estas palabra quiere decir que no lo llamen, no lo invoquen para ser mas explicito)

Esta bien TT-TT solo decía

Bueno ya vamos a concentrarnos

¡¡¡¡Si!

En ese preciso momento se habré la puerta del salón y entra el maestro acompañado de tres chicos

No puede ser O.o

No pueden ser ellos O.O

No lo puedo creer O.o

En serio son ellos O.O

No estoy viendo mal O.Ou

Alumnos a lo mejor ustedes conozcan a Seiya, Taiki y Yaten Kou. Ellos estuvieron hace dos años con nosotros, lo mas seguro es que los conozcan, ellos estarán con nosotros hasta fin de curso, espero que hagan que se sientan cómodos, ahora tomen asiento.

Las Sailor Scout estaban atónitas, tenían la boca abierta, en ese momento los Three Lights se sentaron, Taiki a lado de Amy, Yaten enfrente de Lita y Seiya atrás de Mina.

Hola preciosa como has estado pregunto el exstarlight

Seiya aun no puedo creer que sean ustedes

Ya ves, por cierto bombom sigue con ese tipo

Mírate nada mas acabas de llegar y ya preguntas por ella

Lo se, estoy loco ¿verdad?

Algo, pero no mucho

Gracias-dijo en tono sarcástico

Srita. Aino y Joven kou dejen de estar murmurando y pongan atención.

Si Profesor-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Oye tenemos que hablar

¿De que?

Pues de su regreso

Así

¿Nos juntamos para desayunar?

Me parece bien

Enton-mina no pudo terminar ya que el maestro estaba en frente de ellos con una mirada asesina

Veo par de tortolitos que no me oyeron verdad, así que por lo que veo se van a tener que ir a afuera como castigo y no los quiero ver hasta después del receso

Si profesor-salieron sonrojados ya que todos se estaban riendo por el comentario que hizo el maestro

Que horror, que vergüenza

Ni que lo digas

Pero bueno tan siquiera vamos a poder hablar bien

Si, tienes razón

Entonces cuéntame ¿que pasa? Hay peligró otra vez

No, no es eso

¿Entonces?

Reconstruimos nuestro planeta, la princesa por fin reina y aunque no lo sabíamos quedaron sobrevivientes de aquella pelea que destruyo nuestro planeta y al enterarse de que lo reconstruimos, volvieron. Entonces la princesa nos dijo que si queríamos volver a la tierra así que aceptamos con gusto.

¿y? cuanto tiempo se van a quedar

Para siempre

¡¿en serio!

Si

Wow no lo puedo creer que buena noticia

Si lo se-toma con una mano la barbilla de mina y le da una de sus sonrisas coquetas-de seguro me extrañabas

Ya quisiera-contesto una sonrojada mina

Esta bien puedes seguir ocultando tu amor por mi, no importa tu te lo pierdes

Me parece que alguien vino con el autoestima por los cielos

no digas eso de yaten, el siempre a sido así

no te hagas tonto, sabes bien de que hablo

¿de taiki?- dijo con una mirada burlona igual que su sonrisa

De ti, menso

¿De mi? ¿Por qué de mi? Si entre todas mis virtudes están la modestia y la sencillez

Si claro, aja

Por cierto como están ustedes

Nosotras o serena-dijo con un tono algo difícil de interpretar

Me descubriste

Aun no la olvidas-dijo con cierta tristeza en sus ojos

No, me es muy difícil dejar de pensar en ella

Entiendo, se como es eso

¿Como?

Me enamore de Yaten

¿Como? –dijo con una mirada de duda y al mismo tiempo de sorpresa

Como lo oyes, cuando se fueron me di cuenta de que realmente me había enamorado de yaten y que no había sido un juego, desde eso no eh podido olvidarlo y ahora que lo vuelvo a ver… ¡dios!-en ese momento unas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y sin saber por que seiya las limpio con su mano.

No llores, no me gusta ver a una chica tan linda llorar.

Tu…tu…todavía…quieres a se-seiya respondió antes de que mina lograra terminar mi pregunta.

Si, todavía, aunque se que no tengo una oportunidad

¿sabes? Ahora mas que nunca me siento muy identificada contigo

¿uh?

Es decir, tu y yo nunca hablamos como ahora, digo peleamos juntos, pero nunca nos unimos por así decirlo.

Tienes razón, pero bueno basta de sentimentalismos y no se platícame que has hecho con tu vida

Pues sigo intentando abrirme paso en el mundo del espectáculo, pero es difícil

Si, sin contar que vas a tener infinidad de muchachos a tu alrededor – dijo en tono burlón

Si que sacrificio el mió  imagínate yo con un montón de pretendientes -

**Capitulo 2**

Así estuvieron platicando de todo lo que habían hecho de su vida, pasaron tres horas, como si fueran los mejores amigos y se hubieran reencontrado después de mucho tiempo.

¡¡¡ chicos! ¡Ya llegamos! ¿Cómo se la pasaron estas tres horas?

Bien bombón ¿Cómo has estado?

Ya te dije que no me digas bombón

Cálmate bombón no es para tanto

Ay seiya nunca cambiaras

Por cierto ¿Qué paso? Hay un nuevo enemigo o algo así

No, no es eso

Entonces que pasa

Taiki por que no les explicas tu

Y por que yo por que no lo haces tu yaten

Por que tu lo haces mejor

Esta bien realmente no hay ningún enemigo, reconstruimos nuestro planeta Así que hemos decidido quedarnos

¿y cuanto tiempo se quedaran aquí?

Lo que nosotros queramos

De hecho nos queríamos quedar para siempre

Sabemos que nuestro planeta es ese pero aquí están las personas que queremos

Que bueno que se van a quedar

Los extrañábamos mucho

Que tal si por motivo de su regreso hacemos una fiesta de bienvenida

Me parece bien

Pero cuando seria

Hoy no hay tiempo, que hay del sábado, no tenemos nada que hacer, que opinan

Esta bien, pero en donde

En mi casa estará bien-dijo mina que un ligero sentimiento de tristeza en la voz-mi papas no están y regresan hasta la próxima semana, así que por el lugar no hay problema

Esta bien entonces, nada mas que nos tendríamos que poner en equipos para comprar las cosas

Haber, taiki, rei y yo podemos comprar los refrescos, yaten y lita los platos y vasos desechables y seiya y mina el pastel

Un momento amy y que va a hacer la floja de serena

Me dijo que iba a avisarle a darien para que viniera

Entonces, os vemos mañana en mi casa

Si

Seiya, tu y yo vamos a ver el pastel temprano, para que alcancemos

Si esta bien

Sábado 11:15 a.m. cerca de la casa discográfica Babylon

Gracias seiya por acompañarme a la disquera, es que se me había olvidado que tenia que pasar a ver algo sobre la fecha de una sesión de fotos

No hay problema, todavía es temprano

Si te prometo que no tardo más de 5 min.

Conste, por que si llegamos tarde, y los demás se molestan te hecho la culpa

Vaya que caballeroso, gracias

De nada

Sábado 13:34 p.m. casa discográfica babylon

Lo siento, no pensé que fuésemos a tardar tanto

Me lo imagine así son en este tipo de lugares

Por cierto, no piensan volver a formar a los Tree Light

No lo se, es algo que no hemos hablado, aparte de que no tenemos necesidad de hacerlo

¿Cómo que ya no tienen necesidad?

Exacto, antes cantábamos por la princesa, y ahora que ya todo esta resuelto, creo que no le vemos caso

Pero, bueno según yo te gustaba hacerlo o me equivoco y aparte hay muchas personas a las cuales les gustaba su música

No, no te equivocas si me gustaba cantar y pues si éramos muy famosos

¿Entonces?

Lo comentare con ellos, ahora vamos a comprar el pastel que ya se hizo tarde

Si, tienes razón vamos

En casa de mina (no me pregunten como entraron) a la misma hora

Por que tardan tanto se supone que ya deberían de estar aquí

A lo mejor se les hizo tarde

No creo, seiya salio temprano y dijo que venia para acá ya que había quedado con mina en venir mas temprano para ir a comprar juntos el pastel

A lo mejor se distrajeron en algo

No les parece raro-dijo serena con voz pensativa

¿Qué?

Pues desde que volvieron seiya y mina no se despeguen

Son amigos no tiene nada de malo

Nada mas amigos

Serena deja de insinuar tonterías

No son tonterías, aparte no tendría nada de malo y harían bonita pareja

No creo que ellos se gusten

Por que no mina no sale con nadie y bueno seiya tampoco o me equivoco

no, no te equivocas

ahí esta, harían la pareja perfecta

En ese momento se oyó como la puerta de la casa se había abierto y aparecía 2 siluetas muy familiares entrar

ya era hora donde estaban

jajaja es que se nos hizo tarde por que seiya no podía decidirse si comprar un pastel de sabor chocolate, moca o tres leches y al final salimos comprando los tres ¬¬ u

no seas mentirosa mina, lo que paso es que yo llegue temprano pero a mina se le ocurre ir a la disquera primero y tardamos mas de tres horas

bueno, bueno ya cálmense chicos delante de nosotros no tienen que mentir, ya sabemos que hay algo entre ustedes dos-dijo serena con voz picara

de que hablas serena?

pues de que ustedes se gustan

que !

no seas tonta serena, como dices eso, seiya y yo solo somos amigos

Durante esa "PEQUEÑA REUNION" mina se dio cuenta que Yaten y Lita se daban ciertas, miraditas medias sospechosas mientras que seiya solo podia ver como "su bombón" y Darien se querian igual que antes.

De eso pasaron dos meses los three Light volvieron a formar su grupo musical y al igual que mina estaban teniendo mucha fama.

**Sala discografica babilón**

**MUY BIEN TREE LIGHTS SU ÉXITO ES MUY GRANDE PERO NECESITAMOS MAS FAMA MAS PODER ASI QUE SE ME OCURRIO QUE HICIERAN UN DUETO POR DECIRLO ASI CON ALGUIEN QUE ESTUVIERA PEGANDO IGUAL DE FUERTE QUE USTEDES**

**¿Quién SE TE OCURRIO?**

**PUESS, MINA AINO**

**NO, NI HABLAR**

**QUE TIENE DE MALO, A MI SI ME GUSTA LA IDEA**

**SI APARTE UNA VEZ TU NOS DIJISTE QUE LA HABIAS OIDO CANTAR QUE QUE NO LO HACIA MAL ¬¬**


	2. terco

**

* * *

**

_En tus brazos olvide mi soledad_

**_Capitulo 3

* * *

_**

-¿Por qué no quieres que mina cante con nosotros?-pregunto taiki

-es mejor cantar con alguien conocido que con un extraño, aparte mina es nuestra amiga-dijo sella insistiendo ya que el si quería cantar con mina pues el nunca la había escuchado

Ya tenían dos horas de haber llegado de esa reunión, los hermanos sella y taiki kou se encontraban algo irritados pues el menor no quería quitar su postura de no cantar con mina y no dejaba de comportarse como un niño caprichoso y terco

El ambiente se encontraba algo tenso, los dos hermanos veían con desaprobación el comportamiento que yaten había tomado, si el hace tiempo había dicho que cantaba bien entonces por que la actitud tomada.

Mientras que por la mente de yaten pasaba la idea de que mina no sufriera, el no la quería, quiera a su amiga lita, pero eso no dignificaba que no le importaran sus sentimientos, de hecho, sin que nadie lo supiera le había tomado cariño, y por eso tenia miedo a que algo pasara en los ensayos o en pleno concierto y ella sufriría…ella era una gran persona…se merecía a alguien mejor…no a alguien que no la quisiera y la hiciera sufrir.

-es por su bien, créanme-dijo yaten con gran seriedad

**----------con mina-----------**

Por que no puedes amarme como yo te amo a ti, simplemente no lo entiendo, digo soy bonita, agradable, canto bien, soy carismatica…por dios! A quien quiero engañar! Lo unico sobresaliente en mi es que soy una sailor scout de ahí nada mas, como quisiera ser igual de linda que lita o de inteligente que amy, inocente que serena, sabia como setsuna, sensual como michiru, valiente como Maruka, tan prudente como rei..¿por que yo tuve que ser la normal?

-artemis ahorita vuelvo voy a dar una vuelta

-¿quieres que te acompañe ya es tarde?

-no…necesito estar sola y pensar

-esta bien, no tardes-dijo el gatito obviamente preocupado

**---------con los kou--------**

-¿sabes que? No te soporto…voy a dar una vuelta –dijo hablando a taiki

-pero…ya es tarde sella-demasiado tarde el ya haia salido por la puerta y no logro escucharlo

-¡no voy a tardar!- grito desde el pasillo

Después de salir del departamento Taiki voltio a ver a yaten con enfado y dijo en tono de reproche-vistes lo que causas por tus caprichos…eres el colmo

-no son caprichos-dice defendiéndose

-¿entonces que son?

-no la quiero lastimar-dijo yaten en susurro y tapándose la cara con ambas manos pero a pesar de eso taiki lo pudo escuchar-lita y yo estamos saliendo

**----------------con seiya----****------------**

En unas oscuras calles lejos del hogar de lo hermanos, solo, pensante, preocupado, así iba el joven seiya…no podía creer que su hermano fuera tan caprichoso, es decir, que había hecho mina aparte de amarlo (N/A: acosarlo XD)¿por que reaccionaba así! Digo ella era inteligente, hábil, suspicaz, bonita…muy bonita…que va! Realmente hermosa y si su hermano, ese pequeño nogmo de horrible humor, vanidoso como el solo y prepotente había dicho que cantaba bien significaba que tenia voz de ángel, aparte tenia carisma y era sumamente alegre, cualquier chavo con buen juicio querría andar con ella, de hecho si no fuera por bombón el ya lo hubiese intentado…un momento…¿el dijo todo eso?

**CONTINUARA...**

NANALA: gomen, ya se que tarde mucho, no se preocupen tardare de no hacerlo otra vez, lo que pasa es que me eh concentrado mas en Viviendo sin ti que en esta, en fin repito, tratare de que esto no pase otra vez, lo que también me paso es que ya no sabia como continuarlo, así que ya saben si tienen sugerencias, comentarios, serán bien recibidos.

Atte. sak


	3. capitulo 4

En tus brazos olvide mi soledad.

**Capitulo 4**

Por: sak – shi no hime

Siento una gran tristeza dentro de mi, siento que algo me falta, un vació que me daña y a.C. que todo sea tan menos, que se le reste importancia…como quisiera que me amaras.

La pobre chica tenía sus sentimientos a flor de piel, no sabía como debía sentirse, ahora por más extraño que sonara ahora solo necesitaba a Seiya, solo podía confiar en el por que sentía que los demás le mentían, que sabían algo que ella no y por su bien que no fuera así, por que si era cierto ese extraño presentimiento que tenía le costaría mucho volver a confiar en ellos.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se fijo ya de lo lejos que se encontraba de su casa, y para el colmo en uno de los peores barrios de Tokio, que era muy conocido por no salir sin que te pasase algo.

Y es que cuando menos se lo espero ya 5 tipos la tenían rodeada

El primero enseguida se le tiro encima pero por su habilidad en los combates ella le dio una patada que lo tiro al suelo inconcientes.

Al ver que la chica no sería presa fácil otros dos se les tiraron juntos, por órdenes de el que Mina suponía sería el líder, pero también les dio lo que yo y muchos llamaríamos "paliza".

Por ultimo solo quedaban 2 pero al parecer los mas fuertes, sacaron unas navajas de quien sabe donde y ella se defendió bien pero en un pequeño descuido uno de ellos le clavo la navaja no muy profundo por lo débil que se encontraba pero si le había hecho daño.

Ese acto por lo menos le costaría unos días en cama, pero sinceramente a quien le importaba (N/A: a mi no, jeje)

Sin embargo, la herida de Mina se veía un poco mal, no paraba de sangrar y sus fuerzas poco a poco se desvanecían, estaba débil y ella lo sabía, de repente empezó a ver borroso, se sentía mareada y la cabeza le pesaba mucho, sin mas todo se volvió negro, solo sintió que caí.

**CON SEIYA**

Caminaba por las calles, seguía muy estresado, confundido, de repente oyó unos ruidos, como de unos golpes, unos gritos pero de repente cesaron, no presto mucha importancia, de seguro eran unos borrachos peleando, fue hasta que vio como una sombra salía de un callejón, se quejaba mucho lo mas seguro que esa persona estuviera lastimada y por su espíritu heroico hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, ayudar a esa persona.

Pero el fue quien se llevo la sorpresa al ver que la que había sido lastimada era nada mas y nada menos que Mina.

Cuando vio su ropa sangrada se asusto mucho, la tomo entre sus brazos y se la llevo cargada con la única idea de llevar a un hospital.

Aviso a todos sus compañeros y a la familia de Mina, todos llegaron rápidamente preocupados, consternados, sus padres se encontraban muy mal, su papá aunque se quería ser el fuerte se le notaba que estaba destrozado y su mamá estaba peor.

En ese momento salio el doctor, su cara mostraba consternación, el era el medico de la familia y conocía a Mina desde pequeña era por decirlo así como su tío.

-ryo, decidme… ¿como esta mi pequeña?

-por desgracia se encuentra mal, su herida fue un poco profunda y no daño ningún órgano, eso es un punto a nuestro favor, el punto contrario es que a perdido mucha sangre, tuvo una hemorragia y si la hubiesen traído unos minutos mas tardes dudo que sobreviviera, ahora el problemas es que necesita una trasfusión pero su sangre es muy difícil de encontrar, ya busque en hospitales pero no hay este tipo de sangre.

-¿y que tipo de sangre es mina para ver si alguno de nosotros la tenemos?-pregunto Darien

- (AB-)

-yo no la tengo-dijo serena

-ni yo –dijo Amy

-yo soy (AB-) -comento Seiya-yo puedo donar la sangre

-eres mayor de edad-pregunto el doctor

-si

-entonces solo necesito que me firmes unos papeles y hacerte la pueble del VIH

DOS DIAS DESPUES

-vamos amigas ya me siento mucho mejor, no exageren-decía mina con una gotita en la nuca

-no exageremos el doctor dijo que no deberías moverte mucho

Ella quería mucho a sus amigas y sabía que el cariño era correspondido pero eso era un exageración, no la dejaban moverse para nada, la prensa local se había enterado de lo sucedido y ya había mil rumores esparcidos.

Estaba todo tranquilo en casa, no había problemas.

Artemio la regaño después de que la vio que estaba más recuperada.

Con Seiya se había hecho una conexión más fuerte, se sentían como hermanos (según ellos), pero nadie sabía lo que el destino les tendría preparado.

FIN CAPITULO 4

Este capitulo es muy corto pero aun así espero que les guste, nos veremos en la proxima.


End file.
